


A Prince His Season

by squintseyesatdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Time, M/M, Pining, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean, Slow Build, fist kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squintseyesatdean/pseuds/squintseyesatdean
Summary: Two princes from across the waters slowly become of age.





	A Prince His Season

Castiel, prince of Heavenas, is thirteen summers old when he meets the crown prince of Winchester. Prince Dean.

His father’s hand is heavy on his shoulder, keeping him grounded, pushing him down so he won’t flee. He wishes to be anywhere but here. But Dean is all smiles, one summer younger than him but has the arrogance of someone who is already of age.   
  
Castiel despises him.   
  
Hates how little clothes the people of Winchester wear, how so much tan skin is showing. How there is no shame of showing such intimacy. Hates their long hair, braided over one freckled, tan, shoulder. Hates how Prince Dean smiles at his little brother, a way that Michael will never smile at him.

“It’s my pleasure, to attend your court, your highness,” Dean says with his head dipped. His eyes shining underneath fluttering lashes, the beads in his braid glimmering. Castiel wants to punch his plush lips.

“Castiel,” his father’s voice is a warning, “This is no way to treat our guests.”

The prince of Heavenas bows, his eyes focused on the ground as he watches his own boots. “Welcome,” he rasps out, as his father's grip tightens, making his tunic wrinkle under his touch. “It is an honour to have you here.” He hopes his words sound sincere.

Prince Dean snorts. Actually snorts, making the princes' eyes snap up from the ground and glare at him. But all he gets in return is a wink.

The visit to their kingdom only lasts three days, and Castiel is glad to wake up early to watch Prince Dean mount his horse and disappear again.


End file.
